


Teardrop

by xXDoctorWolfXx



Series: Taylor Swift inspired [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, RIP, Taylor Swift - Freeform, but adrien doesn't know she's ladybug, but it's the best way I saw to execute it, it's kinda out there, marinette knows adrien is chat, og taylor swift, this is my first work so sorry if it sucks, this is part of a miniseries i'm attempting, uhhhhh kinda sad i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDoctorWolfXx/pseuds/xXDoctorWolfXx
Summary: Marinette, having just discovered who Chat Noir is, let's go of all her fear and finally decides to tell Adrien how she feels. However, Adrien has news of his own...





	Teardrop

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar" inspired this. It isn't 100% accurate of the characters, but you know who really cares.

Marinette felt crushed inside. She was numb, yet she could feel pinpricks all over, quickly draining her of any and all words. Adrien's expectant stare felt like a laser burning into her, setting a smothering blaze to her lungs and stopping her heart. It was all she could do to fake a smile before quickly turning away, trying not to run into the restroom. As soon as she had closed herself in a stall, Tikki was right there ready to wipe the tears already flooding her face.

"Marinette..." Her motherly tone did nothing to console Marinette, only seeming to remind her of the position she was in.

"H-how... He's C-Chat Noir... Chloe of all people?" The fragmented sentences escaped between sobs and Tikki hoped no one would hear her charges rambling and piece it together.

Tikki was at a slight loss for words. She wasn't sure how to console Marinette as she herself wasn't sure of the situation. Tikki knew Adrien was in love with Ladybug, and he also had a fond disposition of Marinette. His sudden relationship with Chloe didn't seem to make sense. While they had been childhood friends, Tikki hadn't ever see Adrien expressing any desire to be anything more. While it wasn't always the case, Ladybugs and Chat Noir's had always had a strong relationship, most even moving on to start families. Tikki had thought for sure Adrien and Marinette would be the same. That's not to say that that still couldn't happen as they were both young and had plenty of time, but Marinette having just learned Adrien's identity proves an inopportune time for him to take up dating Chloe. Especially with her usual temper, Chloe could very easily rope him into a lifelong sentence by her side, what with her position as the mayors daughter and the fame they both share. One misstep could spell trouble with their father's businesses if they don't tread carefully, a fact Tikki was sure Adrien kept in mind.

When the bell rang, Marinette waited until she was sure the halls were clear before exiting the bathroom. She looked between her classroom door and the school's front doors, quickly making a decision.

Marinette didn't show up to class that day, despite her already spotty attendance.

=======

When she had shown up at her house sobbing while she was supposed to be in school, her parents had certainly had questions, however they had left her alone for the day. They had given her comforting hugs and offered themselves for a shoulder to cry on, but she opted to stay alone and Sabine told her husband to let her have the day. She knew her daughter would explain when she was ready and chose to let her be.

When patrol time came around, Marinette sent Chat a message through the communicator letting him know she wouldn't be showing up that night.

Up in her room, Marinette was holding a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir. He sported a smirk, staring at her with what she had thought was love in his eyes. She was just out of his reach, a flirty smile lighting up her blue eyes. Alya had taken the photo, it was one of the private ones Alya kept to herself, not posting on the Ladyblog. Of course, Alya sent Marinette all the photos she got, and Marinette had chosen to frame this one, keeping it by her bed. Marinette wrote it off as it being for Alya, but no one realized just how special it was to her. It held a special place in her heart, reminding her that with her Kitty by her side, anything was possible. However, he wasn't at her side anymore. He was dating Chloe, and he said he really liked her.

The thought sent Marinette into a new round of tears. Without Chat on her side, what would she do?

A text popped up on her phone. Tikki had wired it into her yoyo for her so Chat and Ladybug could communicate without having to transform. It was actually kind of cool, but Tikki said it didn't work very well as out of costume, the magic of Ladybug was almost wholly in Tikki. Sure, some resided in Marinette, especially with how often she transforms, but a surprising amount of magic went into her yoyo and using her phone as a substitute without being transformed was like using a strainer to scoop water. It barely worked. If she wanted to send more than one or two texts, she'd have to transform.

And so that's how Ladybug ended up sitting on Marinette's chaise lounge, typing out a long, wordy message about how irresponsible and immature Chat Noir was. However, before she sent the borderline mean message to him, she reread the text he sent and deleted it all, dropping her transformation and sobbing again.

_Don't worry about it, My Lady!_

The simple name had all but broken her, and Tikki was heartbroken at her charges state.

======

When the akuma attacked, it took every ounce of composure Marinette could muster to not break into tears when she saw Chat Noir. He had been happy to see her after she missed patrol and she couldn't hold back the smile that made it's way onto her face when she saw him. It was bittersweet, knowing his identity. While she had been in love with Adrien for what seemed like forever, she couldn't ever tell him and when she finally mustered up the courage, he was suddenly unavailable. The reminder caused her to miscalculate parts of the battle and Chat had to carry her weight through the whole fight.

In the end, the akuma was purified, but Ladybug still seemed out of it. However, before Chat could say anything, Ladybug was turning away. Chat was holding up for their signature fist bump, but Ladybug didn't notice. 

"Well, I'm gonna head out. It's late. Goodnight, Chat."

Without turning back, Ladybug was gone and Chat Noir was going through his memory trying to find out what he did wrong.

=====

When the next patrol came around, Ladybug was waiting at their chose meeting place, anticipation causing her movements to be jerky. When Chat landed on the rooftop, Ladybug turned to greet him with a smile. It was Wednesday, two days since Adrien announced his relationship with Chloe. She hadn't seen Chat since the last akuma attack and her conversations with Adrien had always been kind of hit or miss. Chat was her partner, though, and just because he was dating someone didn't change that.

Patrol had gone just as it normally did, neither one acting as if anything had changed. At the end of the night, she made her way home, dropping into her bed and losing her transformation.

"Tikki?"

Her Kwami popped her head up from behind the cookie jar, finishing her last one and then making her way to her spot on Marinette's bed. "Yes, Marinette?"

"Do all Ladybug's and Chat Noir's end up together?"

Tikki debated on whether to say anything at first, as the past holders lives were their own and shouldn't influence theirs, but she knew Marinette was vulnerable and decided to share a little bit of her knowledge. "Not all of them ended up falling in love in the traditional way, but all of them had a special relationship, platonic or otherwise."

Marinette was quiet for a moment. "Do you think Adrien will see me as anything other than 'just a friend'?"

"Marinette, I think that you and Adrien are still young. You'll grow up one day and when you do, you'll know if you and Adrien are meant to be more. I may be a god, but I don't know all the answers. You can only discover them in your own time."

Marinette dwelled on what Tikki said for a moment before kissing the kwami on the head and bidding goodnight.

Sabine was worried for her daughter. She was tough, more so than most, but it seemed as though she was hiding a pain someone her age shouldn't know. Marinette was mature, sure, but this sort of heartbreak came with years of love. It was almost as though her love transcended time. Adrien seemed to be more than a childhood crush and more like a soulmate. While Sabine couldn't rule out such a possibility, it seemed almost impossible. She loved Tom with all her heart, but she didn't have such strong feelings at such a young age. Her daughter had the biggest heart of anyone she knew, though. With this thought in mind, Sabine decided that if her daughter needed her she'd ask. Sabine had already offered her assistance and Marinette wasn't adverse to asking for help. She just had to have faith in Marinette. She knew her daghter would pull through.

=====

At school, Adrien sits with Chloe, glancing at Marinette and offering up a kind smile paired with a wave. Marinette, although feeling herself break inside, gave a smile back, hoping he wouldn't see the pain behind it.


End file.
